Wylan B
Wylan Bombolony, also known as Wylan B, is a male customer who first appeared in Papa's Sushiria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Sakura Bay Occupation: Student Loves: Rap Battles Hates: Roller Coasters Wylan B is a high school kid who grew up in Sakura Bay. He recently had to move to Powder Point with his dad who received a new job. Although they get along at home, Wylan would be mortified if his new classmates knew his dad was their principal at Cornelius Central High. In order to keep that a secret, Wylan Bombolony simply goes by the name Wylan B. To impress the kids at school, he started practicing breakdancing and freestyle rap. Unfortunately, Wylan still has a ways to go before people take him seriously. Appearance Wylan B has tanned skin and sideswept blond hair covered by a purple cap with light lavender front, blue trim, and Derps design. He wears a blue shirt underneath a lavender parka with white fur, golden chain bracelets and a golden Derps necklace. He has deep purple pants, a golden "shake" belt buckle and golden shoes with blue laces, purple stripes and black soles. He also has a lip piercing. Styles Style B Wylan B wears a black-and-blue cap with Wildberry Derps print, blue parka with silver Derps and "W" printing, and black trim. He also wears lavender pants. Orders Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Octopus **Fried Calamari *General Tso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Holiday (New Year) *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Eggplant **Octopus **Fried Calamari *Flavor X Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Onions *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Onions *Blazeberry Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Easter) *Azul Ranch Taco with Battered Perch *Onions *Spring Coleslaw *Tomatoes *Onions *Blazeberry Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Pancakeria HD *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Milk with Sugar Holiday (Easter) *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Jelly Beans *Raspberries *Cotton Candy Drizzle *Drink: **Large Wildberry Shake with Sugar Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *BBQ Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *8 Philly Steak (all) *4 Gorgonzola (top) *4 Pepperjack Cheese (left) *Well-Done Bake *Square Cut Holiday (Easter) *Garlic Knot Crust *BBQ Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *8 Philly Steak (all) *4 Pickled Eggs (top) *4 Pepperjack Cheese (left) *Well-Done Bake *Square Cut Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Regular Bun *Southwest Sauce *Onions *Pineapple Relish *Wild Onion Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Purple Burple **Medium Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Easter) *Cheddarwurst on a Regular Bun *Blackberry Remoulade *Onions *Blue Cheese Crumbles *Wild Onion Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Purple Burple **Medium Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Scooperia/HD * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Purple Burple Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Sugar Crystals ** Moon Mist Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Purple Burple Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Rainbow Sprinkles * 3 Sugarplums Holiday (Onionfest) * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Sourballs ** Purple Burple Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Onion Zest ** Moon Mist Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Purple Burple Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Sugar Shallot Syrup * Sourballs * 3 Sugarplums Papa's Scooperia To Go! * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Purple Burple Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Sugar Crystals ** Moon Mist Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Purple Burple Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Rainbow Sprinkles * 3 Sugarplums Holiday (Easter) * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Purple Burple Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Sugar Crystals ** Moon Mist Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Purple Burple Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Lavender Lemonade Syrup * Jelly Beans * 3 Sugarplums Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Milk with Sugar Holiday (New Year) *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Flavor X Drizzle *Drink: **Large Sparkling Grape Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 3 Aji Amarillo Boneless Wings (Left) * 6 Blazeberry Hog Wings (All) * 6 Taquitos (Right) * 4 Blackberry Remoulade Dips Holiday (Mardi Gras) * 3 Muffuletta Boneless Wings (Left) * 6 Blazeberry Hog Wings (All) * 6 Taquitos (Right) * 4 Blackberry Remoulade Dips Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Blueberry Long John ** Powdered Sugar ** Blue Moon Drizzle * Blueberry Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Sugarplum Drizzle ** Raspberry Bark * Chocolate Roll with Blackberry Jelly ** Clear Glaze ** Rock Candy Holiday (Easter) * Blueberry Long John ** Powdered Sugar ** Wildberry Shake Drizzle * Blueberry Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream ** Lavender Icing ** Wildberry Shake Drizzle ** Raspberry Bark * Chocolate Roll with Blackberry Jelly ** Clear Glaze ** Rock Candy Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Multigrain Bread with Pepperjack Cheese * Regular Grill * Wild Onion Sauce * Grilled Chicken * Sauteed Onions * Tomatoes * BBQ Sauce * Fries: ** Waffle Fries ** BBQ Sauce Holiday (Pirate Bash) * Multigrain Bread with Pepperjack Cheese * Regular Grill * Blazeberry Sauce * Grilled Chicken * Sauteed Onions * Tomato * Blazeberry Sauce * Fries: ** Waffle Fries ** Blazeberry Sauce Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Chocolate Crust * Purple Yam Filling * Marshmallow Filling * Sugarplum Filling * Sugarplum Filling * Meringue Topping * Blueberries (All Over) * 9 Grape Jelly Cookies (Outer Ring and Center) Holiday (Easter) * Chocolate Crust * Jellybean Jam * Marshmallow Filling * Sugarplum Filling * Sugarplum Filling * Meringue Topping * Blueberries (All Over) * Wildberry Whip (Outer Ring) * 9 Lavender Cheeps (Outer Ring and Center) Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 55 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 59 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 35 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 63 *Papa's Scooperia/HD: Rank 19 *Papa's Scooperia To Go!: Rank 13 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 54 *Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 42 *Papa's Bakeria To Go!: Rank 23 Unlockables *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Sugarplum Bubbles. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Wildberry Shake. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Philly Steak. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! and Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Blackberry Remoulade. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD, he is unlocked with Onion Zest. *In Papa's Scooperia To Go!, he is unlocked with Lavender Lemonade Syrup. *In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, he is unlocked with Lavender Icing. *In Papa's Bakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Lavender Cheeps. Stickers Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2017: He earned more votes than Johnny and Hugo, winning the Hakuto Division with Perri. He then earned more votes than Allan in the semi-finals but lost to Carlo Romano in the Grand Finals. Trivia *Wylan means "seagull" in Welsh. *In Papa's Sushiria, he does not close his eyes, even if the animation he is in calls for it. This error has been fixed ever since Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *He is the only customer in Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! who orders Milk with Sugar. Order Tickets Wylan New.png|Wylan B's Sushiria order during New Year wylannn.PNG|Wylan B's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Wylan B (Holiday).png|Wylan B's Taco Mia To Go! order during Easter Taco Mia To Go! Wylan B (Regular).png|Wylan B's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Wylan B (Holiday).png|Wylan B's Pancakeria HD order during Easter Pancakeria HD Wylan B (Regular).png|Wylan B's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1271.JPG|Wylan B's Pizzeria HD order during Easter IMG 1263.JPG|Wylan B's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Wylan B (Holiday).png|Wylan B's Hot Doggeria HD order during Easter Hot Doggeria HD Wylan B (Regular).png|Wylan B's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Wylan B (Holiday).png|Wylan B's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Easter Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Wylan B (Regular).jpg|Wylan B's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-06 at 10.03.54 PM.png|Wylan's Scooperia/HD order during Onionfest Screen Shot 2018-10-17 at 8.17.09 PM.png|Wylan B's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Wylan B (Holiday).jpg|Wylan B's Scooperia To Go! order during Easter Papa's Scooperia To Go! Wylan B (Regular).jpg|Wylan B's Scooperia To Go! regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Wylan B (Holiday).jpg|Wylan B's Pancakeria To Go! order during New Year Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Wylan B (Regular).jpg|Wylan B's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 7E260E68-4B6A-44C5-9044-C3EF9DD7639E.jpeg|Wylan B’s Wingeria To Go! order during Mardi Gras. 92CA2C49-17E4-491C-9479-6F40C686370D.jpeg|Wylan B’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Wylan’s DTG! Easter order.JPG|Wylan B's Donuteria To Go! order during Easter. Wylan’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Wylan B's Donuteria To Go! regular order. FBDB76C8-2BDF-4087-8961-789C821B866E.jpeg|Wylan B’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Pirate Bash DC47F7C0-ABFF-4232-94A9-1CF1E51C5546.jpeg|Wylan B’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 33CC600A-A668-4C17-841D-97CE2F8D13B5.jpeg|Wylan B’s Bakeria To Go! order during Easter DE6BEBE6-0CBC-40AD-A754-F6AC4E46BE80.jpeg|Wylan B’s Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery UnlockingWylan.png|Unlocking Wylan B in Sushiria WylanProfile's.png fanart 012417.jpg Wylan.PNG Wylan Happy.png WylanFail.png Wylan B PTMTG! Promotion.png|Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Wylan B Approved! Unlocking Wylan B (TMTG).png|Unlocking Wylan B in Taco Mia To Go! (He now closes his eyes!) Perfect Taco - Wylan B (TMTG).png|Perfect taco for Wylan B! Perfect Cool Azul - Wylan B (TG).png|Mastering Cool Azul with a perfect taco! Unlocking Wylan B (PHD).png|Unlocking Wylan B in Pancakeria HD! Perfect Pancakes - Wylan B.png|Perfect breakfast for Wylan B during Easter! Perfect Pancakes - Wylan B (2).png|Perfect during Summer Luau! Perfect Pancakes - Wylan B (3).png|Perfect and Bronze for Wylan B! IMG 0987.JPG IMG 1024.JPG Wylan&Rudy.jpg 19756199 1865631460422207 1856415771 n.jpg IMG 1114.JPG PNC17 showdown.gif|Wylan B in Grand Finals Pic! Angry Wylan B.PNG|"Why are you not fired yet? Is this how you treat all of your customers?" IMG_0258.PNG IMG_0531.PNG IMG_0857.PNG IMG 0882.PNG 31002C7F-892E-46EB-8B08-B42B78AAA1FC.png 9804CF82-EB0B-41B8-B8C0-22EFA5AC488A.png|Bombastic Bombolony Does it again! Wylan B Receiving a Coupon.PNG Wylan B Not Pleased.png Wylan B Nervous.png Wylan B Finger Point.png|Wylan B is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_3169.PNG|Add BBQ sauce to Wylan B's order. Angry Wylan B.png IMG 1567.PNG εικόνα_Viber_2019-06-23_16-42-44.jpg Wylan B Perfect Hotdog.png Wylan B and Mr. Bombolony.png Wylan B Perfect Donut.png Roy and Wylan B.png Wylan B and Emmlette.png Fa2.jpg Fa5.jpg Captain Cori and Wylan B.png Wylan B and Amy.png Ivy and Wylan B.png Clover and Wylan B.png Perri and Wylan B.png F5DE4C12-F9CA-493A-B969-E02161CCFE72.png IMG_2458.PNG 910F4F55-4DC3-4CBC-B3FC-AF06B8D63432.jpeg Bertha and Wylan B.png Gremmie and Wylan B.png Janana and Wylan B.png Nevada and Wylan B.png 8030E86B-5338-47DD-BD3A-88BC899B8D49.jpeg Wylan B and Whippa.png Doan and Wylan B.png Hank and Wylan B.png Wylan B and Cameo.png Quinn and Wylan B.png Olivia and Wylan B.png Rhonda and Wylan B.png Cherissa and Wylan B.png EB2AC9C8-23D7-42E9-8C1F-E2EB0277E18C.png A35C0879-05AB-4DA2-AED6-92AE9210BEE7.png 07D8E858-1E64-4F5B-9138-1B3ECF2B2549.png C20934E3-64CE-4765-9E0B-299D9E757CAF.png|Perfect for the Sushiria debutants Fan Art wylan b by aronora-dat61um.jpg|By aronora wylan b by cepproductions-dasqxxi.jpg|By CepProductions dining room by obedart2015-dav30io.jpg|Wylan B with Hope, Quinn and Timm by ObedART2015 Wylan B Chibi.jpg|Wylan B Chibi Maker Wylan B Chibi Style B.jpg|Wylan B Chibi Maker Style B Dgfpchapter4.png|By Zoomer3539 Wylan B by ObedART2015.png|By ObedART2015 32b9734e251f95ca0f7041ffc4177f3e66095222.jpg|By Mannievelous Wylan_B_by_Nuusae.jpg|By Nuusae Wylan_B2_by_Nuusae.jpg|By Nuusae Semifinalist_by_ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 Wylan_B_by_763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Wylan B by Nuusae.jpeg|By Nuusae Episode Wylan.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight Flipline - Wylan B.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie es:Wylan B zh:Wylan B Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:W Characters Category:Papa's Sushiria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks